


Hot Chocolate and Love Songs

by BloomingViolets



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Dancing, F/F, FE Rarepair Week 2k18, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Love songs, Short, Snow, This is completely SFW btw, idk how to tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingViolets/pseuds/BloomingViolets
Summary: It's finally begun to snow in the Winter time~ Olivia and Ninian have a day of nostalgic fun in the snow and indoors.





	Hot Chocolate and Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Fire Emblem Rarepair Week 2k18! Prompt is Rain/Snow/Sunshine. Apologies for any mischaracterization of Olivia or Ninian.

“Ninian, let’s not stay out too long, okay? I don’t want you to get sick.” Olivia says, preparing a mix of hot chocolate to microwave later. Today, several inches of snow has fallen, and Ninian insists that she wants to go outside and play in the snow, as every winter brings a gorgeous wonderland full of snow with it.

“I won’t Olivia! Come join me soon, alright?” Ninian calls to her from across the living room before excitedly opening the door and leaving. Olivia can’t help but smile and feels her heart leap when she hears Ninian’s squeals and giggles of delight at the falling snow, watching Ninian immediately work at forming little snow bunnies. Olivia giggles when Ninian’s hat flies off, and she has to chase it while rubbing her mittened-hands against the sleeves of her dark blue parka. 

Having finished the preparation of hot chocolate (so she only needs to microwave it), Olivia reaches for her own white colored-parka, buttoning it and zipping it up as fast as she can manage before grabbing her fur-lined boots and fuzzy gloves. The two of them had wait for the snow to fall until it creates a thick blanket covering everything. 

Closing the door and stepping outside, Olivia yelps a little when a particle of snow brushes against her bare face, but she forgets about the stinging cold when she sees Ninian’s pretty smile and waves from across their yard. 

“Olivia, could you help?” Ninian asks, patting a large ball of snow to compact it. Ninian is already several steps ahead, having grabbed dead branches for the snowman’s arms and piles more snow near her feet. Olivia, eager to help, immediately goes to grab some snow and helps pile the medium-sized snow ball for the snowman. While she feels a bit childish for doing this, she and Ninian both love it, feeling the wave of nostalgia warm them from the biting cold while they construct their new friend. 

“Do you have his eyes?” Ninian asks, and Olivia nods, fishing out old buttons from her pockets and pushes them in. Ninian giggles at the unevenness of its placement, especially when Olivia begins to work on its smile, its crookedness giving it an endearing appearance. 

The two of them take a step back to admire their handiwork, their snow friend staring back with his cute crooked smile and uneven arms with his new snow bunny friends. Both of them are shivering, unable to fix their friend at this point; perhaps they’ll just head inside and help the snowman later. One look at the other girl, and they both nod without having to speak a word; they should definitely head inside now.

Olivia runs to the door first, nearly slamming the door open into a wall while Ninian follows quickly, her breath forming little clouds. 

“N-Ninian, I-I’ll go get the h-hot chocolate now…” Olivia says, teeth chattering to the point Ninian almost can’t hear her as they slam the door shut. Despite both growing up in cold climates, neither of them can last for more than half an hour to an hour outside before they have to head back in for a cup of hot chocolate and a soap opera. 

Taking off their winter clothing, Olivia leaves for the kitchen, microwaving the hot chocolate while Ninian hooks her phone up to a small speaker, turning on a radio for old love songs. This is one of their favorite moments in the wintertime; dancing to old love songs in their warm little home while it snows outside. 

Hearing the music fill the house, Olivia laughs in joy as she walks to the living room, setting a tray of hot chocolate, marshmallows, and candy canes on the glass coffee table. In the corner of her eye, she can see Ninian curled up on the sofa, allowing the sunlight to warm her; she’s almost majestic-looking this way. Olivia has to take a moment to admire her girlfriend before walking over.

“Let’s dance~!” Olivia offers her hand to Ninian, and she opens an eye, laughing quietly but sitting up and taking Olivia’s hand. 

“Of course.” Ninian answers her by allowing Olivia to lead their dance, the speaker playing sweet love songs. They twirl, gracefully following one another’s cue as they danced around the room, mindful of their indoor decor. Their long hair, trails behind them as their pace quickens making it seem all the more graceful and magical. 

They have to be careful when they dance, avoiding the glass coffee table, old oak drawers, vases filled with Ninian’s favorite snow flowers, and their TV, but they don’t mind at all. Their dances, even when restricted somewhat like this, still retained their ability to convey their love and emotions towards one another. 

Olivia can’t help but be so in love with Ninian; everything is just right. The winter wonderland forming outside, old love songs playing in the background of their dances, and instead of dancing for one another...they’re dancing together, their bodies and hands fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

“I love you, Ninian!” 

“I love you too, Olivia~”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
